Wish You Were Here
by Nacchan48
Summary: Hiccup tak berniat sekolah. Jack, Astrid, selaku sahabatnya, juga Merida selaku kakaknya mencari cara agar niatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah bangkit lagi seperti dahulu kala. Sebentar lagi, Ulang tahun Hiccup. Astrid mempunyai rencana untuk ultah Hiccup dan cara bagaimana ia berniat sekolah lagi. HiccAnna fic! Hiccup x Anna! RnR Please !


Hai, minna-san tachi! Nacchan kali ini kembali hadir dengan fic baru! Nacchan suka banget sama Pair ini! Hope you like it~!

**Wish You Were Here**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Dreamwork and Disney**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, AU, ONE-SHOT, dll.**

* * *

Hari ke-3 dalam Minggu ini, yup, Selasa. Pukul menunjukan pukul 06.15, dan sekolah akan dimulai pukul 07.15. _Masih lama..._itulah yang dipikirkan oleh pria berambut coklat itu. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, merasa tak ingin pergi ke sekolah.

"Hiccup, ayo bangun! Sudah waktunya sekolah!" panggil sang kakak, Merida.

"Tidak~! Aku tak ingin sekolah!" seru Hiccup menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Tapi, kau harus sekolah, Hiccup!" seru Merida memasuki kamar adiknya dan membuang selimut yang menutupi diri sang adik.

"Ugh..." Hiccup hanya membuang muka mendengarnya. Ia sangat tak ingin sekolah untuk saat ini.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus SE-KO-LAH!" seru Merida menyeret adiknya dan melemparnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"HUAA!" untungnya, Hiccup segera berpegangan dengan pinggiran bak, kalau tidak, kepalanya sudah bocor, "Dasar Gila! Kenapa aku punya kakak se-gila dia, sih!?"

"Aku bisa mendengarnya~" ucap Merida dari luar.

"Huh, dasar!" mau tak mau, Hiccup harus mengambil gayung berisi air dan menumpahkannya ke dirinya. Tak lupa, ia membuka bajunya.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Yo, pagi Hiccup!" seru seorang pria berambut putih menepuk bahunya, cukup keras.

Hiccup menoleh, "pagi, Jack"

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan murung?" tanya pria berambut putih itu, Jack.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada sama sekali...!" ucap Hiccup.

"Kau berbohong! Ada apa?" tanya Jack.

Tapi, Hiccup hanya mendiamkannya.

"Oh, aku tahu...!" seru Jack, "kau pasti sangat kehilangan _dia, _'kan?"

"Terserah!" Hiccup mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah.

"Yeee, malah sewot! Hei, tunggu, Hiccup!" seru Jack mengejar Hiccup.

Sesampainya dikelas, Hiccup langsung menaruh tasnya dibangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan si Ketua Kelas, Astrid. "Pagi, Hiccup!" sapa Astrid.

"Pagi" jawab Hiccup enggan untuk menjawab.

"Kau kelihatan tak semangat pagi ini, kenapa?" tanya Astrid.

Hiccup memalingkan mukanya, melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Hmm...sepertinya aku tahu!" ucap Astrid, "kau pasti merindukan _dia_!"

Hiccup menoleh, "kau kenapa tidak ikut _mereka_?"

"Huh?" Astrid mengangkat alis kanannya, "tentu saja aku tidak ikut mereka, dasar bodoh!"

"Terserah!" Hiccup kembali memandangi keadaan diluar sekolah.

Astrid memandangnya kasihan, "kasihannya..."

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Sudah 3 bulan ini, Hiccup terlihat tak bersemangat sekolah. Entah kenapa. Jack dan Astrid sudah mencoba segalanya, tapi tak berhasil untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. Meridapun juga mencoba segala cara, tapi tak kunjung berhasil.

Malam ini, ketiganya mengadakan rapat dikamar Merida. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Merida.

"Entahlah, semua yang kita coba selalu saja gagal!" ucap Jack.

"Bahkan, kemarin, aku memberikannya VCD 'How To Train Your Dragon 2' tapi tak berhasil!" lanjut Astrid.

"Hah, apa karena _dia _pindah, jadi, dia tak bersemangat sekolah?" tanya Merida menghela nafas.

Drrtt...drrrrtt..._handphone _milik Astrid bergetar. Segera, ia mengambil _hansphone_-nya dan mengangkat telepon. "Halo? Oh, kakak, ada apa? Heh!? Betulan kak!? Serius!? Kakak gak bohong, kan!? Oke! Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara besok! Sampai jumpa, kakak!" Astrid mematikan sambungan.

"Siapa, Strid?" tanya Jack.

"Itu dari Kak Elsa!" seru Astrid berbinar.

"Eh, Elsa!?" seru Jack dan Merida kaget.

"Iya, katanya, besok, Kak Elsa dan Anna akan pergi kesini dan menetap disini! Ia akan tinggal dirumahku, sementara!" jawab Astrid.

"Betulan!?" Jack dan Merida berbinar.

"Iya!" Astrid mengangguk.

"YAHUY!" Jack bersorak ria karena Elsa-pacarnya-akan pindah lagi ke Arendelle, kota kelahiran mereka.

"Asyik! Akhirnya, bisa bertemu Elsa dan Anna lagi!" seru Merida kegirangan. Yup! Elsa adalah sahabat terbaik si gadis berambut merah ini.

"Dan, kalian tahu, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Hiccup, loh!" seru Astrid.

"Ultah-nya Hiccup?" Jack memandang bingung Astrid.

"Iya, tanggal 7 November nanti!" jawab Astrid.

"Aduh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!?" seru Merida menepuk keningnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jack.

"Kita akan membuat kejutan untuknya!" jawab Astrid, "jadi gini rencananya..."

Jack dan Merida mendekat mendengarkan rencana Astrid. Mereka manggut-manggut dengan senyum merekah. "Itu ide yang bagus, Astrid!" seru Merida.

"Aku setuju denganmu! Asalkan ada makanan dingin!" seru Jack.

"Iya,iya, terserah!" Astrid tersenyum, "_ini akan menjadi kejutan terhebat!_"

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Drrttt...drrrtt..._Handphone _Hiccup bergetar. Dengan enggan, Hiccup mengambil _handphone_-nya. Ia mendapati pesan dari sahabatnya, Astrid.

**Astrid: **_**Hei! Datanglah ke bukit belakang sekolah! Jika kau tidak datang, akan ku patahkan tulangmu!**_

Hiccup menghela nafas, dan membalas pesan Astrid.

**Hiccup: ****_Iya, iya_**

Dengan sangat enggan, Hiccup melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju ke bukit belakang sekolah. Tapi, pertama-tama, ia harus melewati hutan dulu. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa dahan pohon dan semak-semak.

Srek...srek...ia menyingkirkan semak-semak dan sampai di bukit belakang. Ia membelalakan matanya seakan tak percaya. "_Surprise!_" seru Astrid, Jack, Merida, dan Elsa.

"Kalian..." ucap Hiccup, "membuatkan kejutan untukku?"

"Iya! Itu betul sekali! Makanan dingin ini sangat enak, kau tahu?" jawab Jack menikmati makanan dinginnya.

Hiccup hanya terkekeh, lalu menoleh ke arah Elsa,"Kak Elsa...?"

"Iya, Hiccup?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde _kepang itu, Elsa.

"Kakak ngapain disini?" tanya Hiccup.

"Kaka pindah kesini" jawab Elsa.

"Kalau kakak pindah kesini, berarti..." ucap Hiccup membulatkan matanya.

"HICCUP!" teriak seseorang.

Hiccup dan yang lainnya menoleh, "Anna!"

Si gadis berambut merah dikepang dua itu segera memeluk Hiccup, "aku merindukanmu, Hiccup!"

"A...aku...juga merindukanmu.." Hiccup membalas pelukan itu, "jadi...kau pindah kesini?"

"Iya! Dan, aku akan satu sekolah denganmu! Jadi, jangan malas sekolah! Kau harus sekolah, mengerti!?" seru Anna.

"Te-tentu saja..." ucap Hiccup.

Elsa menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jack, "lihatlah, senyum itu! Aku merindukannya!"

"_Yeah_, aku juga merindukan senyum itu!" Jack mengelus rambut Elsa.

"Akhirnya, senyum itu..." Merida tersenyum.

"Senyum kebahagiaan..." ucap Astrid ikut tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya bisa bertemu kembali.

_Ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku  
Akhirnya, aku bertemu kembali dengannya  
Seseorang yang aku sayangi  
Yang aku cintai_

_**The End**_

* * *

Nacchan: KYAA~! Akhrinya selesai juga! Ini adalah fic pertama Nacchan dalam fandom ini, jadi, ya, gitulah...! Okey, minna-san, jangan lupa review, ya!


End file.
